ENCERRADA CON EL BAKA
by yuuko14
Summary: La dejaron encerrada en el salón de claces , una a salir de esta, pero también dejaron a la persona mas hablatana con ella Naruto ¿tu también estás atrapado? *NaruSaku*


**E NCERRADA CON EL BAKA**

capitulo único

Nota : Se me ocurrió cúando estaba mirando la tele. Espero que les guste y que dejen rewien.

/-/-/-

La empujaron hacia el salón y después de eso cerraron rápidamente la puerta. Sakura miró la puerta del salón y fue a golpear para que la abrieran. Pero por mas que pedía que le abrieran, nadie le hacia caso.

_¡Demonios!_ masculló entre dientes, suspiró cansada, y se sentó en el suelo del salón _Esta ya es la segunda vez... _ dijo para si misma. Esa ya era la segunda vez que sus compañeros de claces le hacían una broma pesada, abrazo sus rodillas y subió más su cabeza

_Sakura-chan , que ocurre , ¿por qué estás así?_ pregunto una voz muy chillona, la pelirosa miro hacía arriba y vio unos hermosos ojos azules

_Naruto , ¿que haces tu aquí?_ pregunto con mucha sorpresa y felicidad . Por lo menos ya no estaría sola

_Yo ..._ dijo señalandose , la pelirosa asintio _ Bueno , yo vine aquí por que se me olvido la goma de borrar... después se me callo al piso y empecé a buscarla, y justo en ese momento escuche como cerraron la puerta _ explico con suma normalidad

_Naruto , ¿no te das cuenta? , estamos atrapados aquí, solo en el frío salón de claces ..._ dijo con mucha exageración, mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el salón . Naruto se mantuvo pensando , el estaba atrapado allí solo con la chica que le gusta , no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad

"Solos , Sakura-chan y yo solos" _ pensó el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas , se acercó a Sakura y la sostuvo de los hombros para decirle _No te preocupes Sakura-chan , yo estaré ahí para protegerte siempre ... _ le dedico una linda sonrisa , que hizo sonrojar a Sakura

_Naruto..._ dijo de manera muy sonrojada y sorprendida, Naruto siempre sabia como animarla

/-/-/-

_¡ERES UN TONTO!_ grito la pelirosa , Uzumaki se molesto por eso y le hizo una seña no muy apropiado , Sakura se sonrojo de furia y le tiro con su mochila

_Pues tu eres una cobarde ... _ se burlo para luego recibir el peso de su mochila en la cara _Auch .. Sakura-chan , si vas a hacer esto cada ves que intento besarte ten-_ no pudo continuar, por Haruno le lanzo con el borrador de la pizarra

_¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero besarte?_ grito como loca. No era que le desagradase Naruto, simplemente era que no quería que su primer beso fuera en esas circunstancias , encerrados en el salón.

_No me cambies de tema Sakura-chan , por que ahora se muy bien que te da miedo besar a un hombre jodidamente sexy como yo _ alardeo para si mismo Naruto

_Baka baka , baka _ repitió un millón de beses para que Naruto la escuchara . Luego se toco los labios y se sonrojo , al pensar que podría haber besado a Naruto si no fuera una ... Miedosa

Una vez que todo se calmo, la pelirosa se sentó al costado de la puerta , y Naruto al lado de ella. El chico se sonrojo y se acercó hasta tocar la mano izquierda de Haruno _ Quita esa mano de ahí, si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza como a una sandia _ masculló Sakura con los ojos cerrados

Naruto inmediatamente soltó la mano de la pelirosa . Pasaban las horas y ellos empezaban a aburrirse, Sakura tarareaba una canción y Naruto miraba al techo aburridamente.

Sakura se fijo en Naruto, y vio como el chico tenia las mejillas rojas, y como se frotaba su intimidad desapersividamente, Sakura dio un grito y luego lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza

_¡¿QUE CARAJO HACES BAKA-NARUTO?!_ el chico la miro con mucho miedo , y luego desviando la mirada dijo

_Baño ... _ la pelirosa no entendió lo que Naruto le decía

_¿Baño? , ¿que tiene que ver el baño , en que tu te masturbaras en frente mío?_ pregunto con mucha furia

_Sakura-chan , necesito ir alado BAÑO_ Sakura quedo helada, como mierda iba a hacer que Naruto hisiera lo suyo si seguían atrapados en el salón. El rubio se levantó con dificultad y cerro fuertemente sus piernas para no orinarse encima

_Sakura-chan , date la vuelta cúbrete los oídos... _ dijo Naruto camninando hacia el final del salón, haya el pupitre de Sasuke

_Que piensas hacer , y ¿por que te acercas al pupitre de Sasuke-kun? _ pregunto desconfiada ante ka actitud de su compañero

Naruto se dio la vuelta empezó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón _Sakura-chan si no orinó en este instante mi vejiga va a explotar ... Y si orino que mejor lugar para el asiento de Sasuke, ¡voy a bendecir a esta silla de malos pecados!_ empezó a decir tonterías el rubio.

Sakura se levantoy se dio la vuelta , pudo escuchar como Naruto daba un suspiro de relajación al dejar salir el liquido _Sakura-chan, ¿estas escuchando? _ pregunto desde el otro lado

_Si _ fue la unica respuesta de la pelirosa . Naruto se sonrojo como un tomate y le grito nerviosamente

_Sakura-chan tapate los oídos, no escuches . ¡Esto es vergonzoso para mi!_ grito muerto de la vergüenza. La pelirosa hizo caso y se tapo los oídos

_Naruto ...¿como le dirás a Sasuke-kun que hisiste tus necesidades en todo su haciento? _ pregunto mientras seguía tapándose los oídos

_Facil , le diré que "YO HICE PIPI DONDE EL ESTUDIA" _ dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara

/-/-/-

_¡Estoy aburrido!_grito el rubio golpeando la puerta , la chica suspiro por onceava vez en el día . Llevaban atrapados más de cinco horas ahí, que el conserje no vino a trabajar, Naruto volvió a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez chillo _¡Estoy con hambre!_

Sakura se sentia peor que Naruto . Estaba con habré, con frío, con miedo y con una inmensas ganas de olvidar lo de la pipí de Naruto .

Luego de que el rubio golpeará otra vez la puerta, se escucho como se habría el cerrojo de esta, los chicos se pararon bien, y miraron ilusiónados a su nuevo héroe _¡Kakashi-sensei!_ exclamaron al unionso

_Chicos , ¿que hacen aquí?_ pregunto confundído Kakashi de verlos todavía en et la instituto

_SOMOS LIBRES _gritaron los dos, corriendo con sus cosas y saliendo del salón

_La juventud ... Cada vez más loca _ dijo Kakashi entrando al salón, para recoger los papeles olvidados. Al llegar a la mitad del salón síntio un raro y desagradable olor _¿que es eso? _ se pregunto para si mismo

/-/-/-

Naruto acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa, los dos se quedaron callados al llegar ala puerta de la casa, la pelirosa miro al suelo y Naruto miraba hacia otro lado

_Bueno , pues hasta mañana ..._ dijo la pelirosa dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta

_Sakura-chan .. _ llamó el rubio . La chica se dio la vuelta y sintió unos labios dulces y cálidos sobre los de ella. Naruto le dio un tierno y fugaz beso, que para ellos les pareció una eternidad. Se separó de ella sonrojado _ Te veo mañana ... Y no eres miedo _ luego de eso el rubio se fue

Se toco los labios, y vio como Naruto se perdía en el camino. Abrió la puerta de casa, y justo por su cabeza paso la idea ... De que tenia que encerrarse más seguido con el baka de Naruto

** FIN **

**Nota : Espero que le haiga gustado tanto para dejarme un rewien jaja. Pero de verdad espero que ahigan disfrutado la historia. Y lo siento si hay algunos errores de ortografía , luego los corregiré **


End file.
